The present invention relates to analysis of data obtained from a subject obtained using a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), in particular an upright MRI.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) permits imaging of internal structures in a subject's body and is especially useful for studying soft tissues. Among the body structures that can be visualized are the vertebrae, the discs between vertebrae, and related structures. However, when a subject is lying on his or her back, as is he case with conventional MRI devices, the weight and stresses that the vertebrae are normally subjected to are not present and thus the observations and diagnoses are not as accurate as they otherwise could be.